Maintaining adequate levels of antimicrobial concentration is necessary to ensure that an antimicrobial solution is effective at reducing microorganisms. This is important in areas that are sensitive to microorganisms like the food service or healthcare industries where microorganisms can cause food spoilage, illness, or infection. Frequently replacing an antimicrobial solution is one way to maintain the antimicrobial concentration. But, this may result in wasting active antimicrobial solution.